I Kissed A Girl
by Hikari Kitty
Summary: Ino takes Sakura out to drink while their boyfriends are away on a mission. But being drunk has an interesting affect on Sakura. This is a song fic of 'I kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry. Rated T just for safety. I'm afraid there was a mess up in the story.


Disclaimer: Ash does not own Naruto or the song 'I kissed a girl', and she is not making money off of it.

_'blah' _flashback

'blah' song

The kunoichi are 22, and Sasuke and Kiba are 23. Neji's 24.

I Kissed a Girl

Ino and Sakura sat at the bar laughing over jokes some boys were telling them. It had been three months since their boyfriends had gone on a mission and the two friends/rivals were bored.

"Come on Forehead," Ino laughed, holding a shot of sake in front of the pinkette. "Just one shot."

"Yeah sweet thing," the boy who was flirting with her said.

"Alright," she sighed, grabbing the shot. "I guess I will."

This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion

Sakura was begging to feel light headed. She had lost count of the number of shots she had after three. She giggled and laughed with Ino, her mind in a haze. Her mind began to wander to certain thoughts good girls shouldn't think. Through the haze, the pink haired kunoichi saw someone on the dance floor, and she smiled.

It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

The drunken girl moved away from the bar towards her target, dancing her way along. She approached the person from behind and began to dance along with them. As if sensing her, the person turned. Pearl orbs watched the pinkette dance along to the dance their owner was doing. Leaning in, Sakura pressed her lips fully against the Hyuuga heiress' own.

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Hinata's eyes went wide as her fellow kunoichi kissed her. In the middle of the dance floor no less. Some people stopped dancing to stare, others cheered. Sakura pulled back and licked her lips, dancing once more. She smiled at Hinata and grabbed her hand, dragging her back into the dance.

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature

"You taste like cherries Hina-chan," the Homage's apprentice giggled as the two danced. Hinata blushed.

"It's my chap stick," the heiress muttered.

"I like it," Sakura teased. Hinata blushed all the more.

"Sakura-san, are you drunk," the bluenette asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Come one Hina-chan. Have some fun," the pinkette laughed, spinning her friend.

It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

Sasuke twitched as he, Naruto, and Kiba entered the bar. He was begging to think that Shino and Neji had the right idea of declining to come to the bar. The five had just returned from a mission, and Naruto wanted to celebrate, while Kiba wanted to go find Ino. Sasuke really had wanted to find Sakura, so he could spend the evening with her.

"Hey there's Ino," Kiba called over the music. Sasuke fallowed his finger to where the dog-boy's girlfriend stood. He glanced around the area to see if Sakura was close by. No sign of her. The avenger sighed before he approached the annoying blonde girl.

"Ino," Sasuke said loud enough for her to hear him. The blonde jumped and turned to face him with wide eyes. "Where's Sakura?"

"Oh Sasuke-kun when did you get back," she exclaimed guiltily.

"Hey," Kiba exclaimed. "What about me?"

Ino kissed him thoroughly. After a few minutes of watching them making out, Sasuke gave a harsh cough, bringing their attention back to him.

"Ino," he said. "I'll ask again. Where is Sakura?"

"Weeeelllll," Ino drawled, shifting in her seat. She bit her bottom lip. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't want to ruin Sakura's fun. "Promise you won't get made."

"Ino…"

"Sasuke you have to promise not to get made, or upset," the blonde stated firmly.

"Fine," the male growled out. Ino pointed to the dance floor. Sasuke and Kiba fallowed her finger with their eyes. Both boys felt their jaws drop and eyes bug.

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

There on the dance floor, while still dancing, were Hinata and Sakura kissing. They pulled back and smiled at each other, before giggling and moving apart.

"Wow," Hinata giggled as they danced. "I don't know weather that was wrong or right. But what ever it was, I liked it."

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

"Sorry Sasuke," Ino confessed. "I got her to drink and then….well, getting drunk has an interesting affect on Sakura."

"What do you mean," the Uchiha ground out.

"She finds girls attractive and she often does that," the blonde said.

"This has happened before?!"

"Only once or twice…Or too many times to count."

"What," Sasuke yelled loudly. People stopped dancing and turned to face him. Sakura and Hinata saw him and looked at each other.

"I'm sober now," Sakura said quickly.

"Perhaps we should," Hinata began, edging to push her friend towards Sakura's boyfriend. "Explain it to him."

"Right," the cherry blossom said. Both girls walked up to the boy nervously. "Um…Hi Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura," he growled at her. "How long has this been going on?"

"Um…Since before you returned from Orochimaru," she confessed. The boy glared at her. "Well Ino was trying to cheer me up, and well….I can't seem to help myself when I'm drunk."

"Well Sakura," Sasuke finally said, taking in a deep breath. "You need to apologize for your crude and disrespectful behavior."

"No she doesn't," Hinata said. "I-I enjoyed it as well. Thank-you for the dance Sakura-chan."

"Your welcome," Sakura said stunned as she watched the heiress walk off. Sasuke grabbed her hand and dragged her from the bar. Neither had seen Hinata's little smirk as she walked to a booth in the back corner.

"You were right Neji-nii-san," Hinata told her cousin as she sat down in the booth. "Sakura-chan is better when she's drunk."

"I told you Hinata-sama," Neji chuckled, wondering if any of his teammates aside from Naruto had noticed that on the way back it was only a clone with them. "Reminded me to thank Naruto later for supplying my clone."

"Why," Hinata asked curiously.

"That's how I got here to tell you."

"By the way, how did you know?"

"How did I know what," he asked back, smirking.

"About Sakura-chan and…me?"

"I was here the first time Ino brought her here to drink. She ended up kissing the blonde. As for you, I heard you singing in the baths the other day."

Hinata let her face get covered by a blush. She hadn't realized she had been singing that loud.

_Two mornings ago_

_Hinata sang as she bathed, washing her legs,_

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it."_

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Ash: Hope you enjoyed it. This was my first song fic. Review and go easy on the flames please.


End file.
